ZephyrClan History
by Howlstar of ZephyrClan
Summary: Before IceClan, there were two brothers: Goldeneyes and Howlsong, warriors of PineClan. But, after a tragic turn of events, the two cats are set off on a Journey to make a home for themselves and their surviving clanmates, faced with turmoil, danger, and agonizing choices along the way. This is the story of the clan of hope-this is the story of ZephyrClan.
1. Part 1: From Pine to Ice

**Author Note: Hi everyone! My name is Caitlin, aka Howlsong. I'm thrilled that you want to know more of the ZephyrClan history, and invite you to read all of the parts included. This isn't an action story-it is a summary story of sorts, so you will find that the story is written in the third person omniscient point of view. All of these events (save the ones before IceClan was started) actually happened in our roleplay community on Instagram, which can be explained on this account's bio. The writing below can be a bit choppy, but it accurately explains the clan history.**

**The cover art for this story was made by my dear friend, Frostgaze, on Instagram. For some reason it won't let my type his username, so hopefully he will comment and you can see it soon. The story was written by Courtney, aka Goldeneyes.**

**.**

**For some reason, it isn't letting me post the link to the IceClan Territory and Camp maps, but if you go to this account's information, there is the clan website url that you can copy and paste into another tab. If you go to the drop-down bar, you will see a page called "IceClan Territory + Camp Maps" :)**

**.**

**All reviews are highly appreciated! :D**

**~Welcome into our world~**

* * *

Part 1: From Pine to Ice

Deep in the heart of a rich, luxurious forest lived a group of strong, healthy cats. They were stocky and fierce, as solid and unchanging as the trees that their clan was named after-PineClan. Howlsong and Goldeneyes, sons of the popular deputy, were on dusk patrol with a few others when a vicious pack of coyotes attacked the clan camp, killing every cat within.

The patrol arrived back and couldn't believe the horrifying scene-broken bodies and blood strewn everywhere. Howlsong and Goldeneyes, after witnessing the grotesque body of their father, Ambereyes, found their mother, Snowspots. She lay outside the nursery entrance, having tried in vain to protect the helpless kits. The white and gray splashed warrior told her children that in order to survive, they must travel north. After their mother perished, the devastated toms, along with the other survivors, set out on a journey. The group included Goldeneyes and his mate Nightstorm, Howlsong, Ferndapple, Pebbledawn, Sandstripe, Oakfall, and Greenpaw.

For endless moons they traveled, the air around them turning more and more frigid as the progression continued. One night the cats settled down to sleep in a massive tree with huge icicles hanging from the bare branches. Upon touching noses with the large masses of frozen water, the cats had dreams of StarClan. They saw all of PineClan encouraging them and congratulating them and telling them that they'd finally found a home. Filled with a renewed hope, the cats made camp in the icy forest and began to explore the territory. It was the start of something incredible. On top of the happiness of finally finding a place to settle in, Nightstorm announced that she was bearing Goldeneyes's kits.

All of this time an argument was brewing between the two brothers. Being son of Ambereyes, the deputy of PineClan, the choice was obvious that one of them was to be leader of this group, but who? Howlstar or Goldenstar? Howlsong was muscular and stocky, excelling in the field of compat. He did not easily trust others, and oustide of his small group of loved ones, the black tom was often sharp-tongued and harsh. Howlsong was also very brave and courageous, always trusting in his own instincts and daring to do what most cats would not. On the other hand, Goldeneyes was lean and swift, long limps and tail aiding the cat in hunting and climbing trees. The white tom was known for his generosity and kindness, easily trusting others and always giving them a second chance, whether they deserved it or not. Goldeneyes had a good temperament and was agreeable with almost any cat, never letting his anger or other emotions control him.

Either brother seemed like a splendid choice for leader, and so for a long amount of time nothing was decided. Eventually, Goldeneyes consented to let his sibling lead them. As the group of cats all went together to the Icicle Tree, the tree that had the icicles that the cats had origionally discovered, to get Howlsong's nine lives, tragety struck. The massive black tom lead the group, and due to having lived in the forest all of their lives, the cats had never seen any twolegs or thunderpaths. They had passed the later on their way into the new territory, but there had been no disturbance. This time around a huge metal monster came careening around the corner, and Howlsong, in the middle of the Thunderpath, was paralyzed with curiosity and fear. All of the other cats were off of the dangerous path, but Goldeneyes leaped at Howlsong just in time, sparing his brother from the blow but severely damaging the white tom. As Goldeneyes lay on the side of the thunderpath bleeding out, it was decided that in order to save his life, the white tom would become leader and receive nine lives.

With Goldeneyes, now Goldenstar, leading them, the cats thrived, adding to their camp and catching a good amount of prey. They adapted to hunting in the snow and ice, utilizing their territory to their utmost advantage. The happy times lasted for many moons, and Nightstorm continued to grow closer to bearing Goldenstar's kits. However, devastation struck again.

Greencough ravaged the cats, slowly killing them off one by one. It was unavoidable, and soon all of the remaining PineClan warriors were incapacitated, unable to move due to their sickness. Meanwhile, Goldenstar was distraught. The thought of losing his brother and mate and unborn kits was hard enough, but on top of that he knew that while all of the ones he loved perished, the white tom would only lose a life. He would recover while they could not, and the cat would be trapped in this frigid wasteland alone, the bodies of his friends strewn around him. The leader lost his faith in StarClan then, unable to do anything but wait for himself to lose a life and the others to die.

Eventually, it did come to pass-Goldenstar awoke gasping, his second life ripped away. Only two besides him remained-Nightstorm and Howlsong. Determined and desperate, Goldenstar, with his newly regained strength, set out to try and find catmint, the only known cure for greencough. He looked and looked and looked and just when all seemed lost, the leader stumbled upon a miracle-behind a waterfall was a small cavern full of all kinds of plants imaginable, somehow preserved from the cold. This was later known as the Miracle Den, and it would be where medicine cats of IceClan would go to gather herbs. This place restored the leader's faith in StarClan. Goldenstar did indeed find catmint...however, there was only enough of it to be consumed by one cat. Back at the camp, the white cat stood trembling, catmint clamped in his jaws, in front of the two black cats, each unconscious. It was then that he had to make the hardest decision of his life.

As you know, it was Howlsong that Goldenstar chose to save, and the brothers decided that they would start anew. The cats found all of the loners and passing cats that they could, telling the travellers to spread the news that a new clan had been formed. IceClan.


	2. Part 2: Guided by Goldenstar

Almost immediately cats of all kinds came, seeking out the famed brothers who offered them a new life. IceClan grew and expanded, going from five cats to fifteen to twenty to thirty to fourty to sixty to ninety to over one hundred. Eventually many perished or left, but there was a loyal core of cats who stayed true to the clan.

Under the reign of Goldenstar, everyone flourished. The leader gave them peace, hope, a state of security, and always offered his kindness. Goldenstar and Howlsong worked hard together to build IceClan and ensure it's success, and the two closely befriended two of the first members-a pair of siblings as well, Frostgaze and Duskbriar. As time went on, Howlsong and Duskbriar began to bond closer and closer together, eventually becoming mates as they saved the IceClan camp from being found by a group of dogs. Goldenstar also met the cat of his dreams-another tom named Icefire. Though some thought their relationship to be strange, most accepted it as true love, and they were as happy as could be.

A little ways down the road, hardship struck again. Duskbriar and Frostgaze told Goldenstar and Howlsong of their past-how they had left behind a life in a harsh group called the Empire. The Empire was a foul organization of cats who, under the leadership of the vicious she-cat Red, struck terror and horror all around and took pleasure in devastating the lives of others. Red was infuriated that Duskbriar and Frostgaze had escaped her grasp and sent a group of her strongest cats to attack IceClan. Luckily, the siblings warned Goldenstar of this possibility and the clan was prepared for the attack. However, that didn't stop the devastating casualties. Duskbriar, who had been bearing Howlsong's kits at the time, had a miscarriage, yet one single kit remained: Pinekit, who later died from greencough. Shadowfur died as well, but was reincarnated into her newborn kit, Shadowkit. Leafshade also perished, as well as many others. Finally, the saddest moment of all-A huge tom had Goldenstar pinned down, the leader's lithe body no match for the stocky brute. Red, the Empire's ruler, dragged Icefire to the trapped tom. Having a sick, twisted mind, Red took pleasure in hurting others, and, smiling smugly, she demanded that Icefire jump off of a nearby cliff or Goldenstar would be killed.

There was no thought in Icefire's mind about the choice, it wasn't even a decision to him. Of course the tom would do anything to save his mate. And so, tragedy struck. Icefire plummeted down, cracking his skull. In a blind fury, Goldenstar ripped himself free of the cat pinning him down and tackled Red off of the same cliff. Red perished and Goldenstar lost a life.

IceClan was bruised, bleeding, and almost defeated. Even though the evil cats had fled after the death of their leader, it didn't feel like a victory...the losses were just too great. Goldenstar fell into a deep depression at the loss of his mate, and the leader would just stay curled in his den day and night. It took a few dedicated warriors and Howlsong to snap the cat out of it and bring him up back to rise higher than before.

The clan continued on, and this time the peace lasted a long, long time. Everyone was happy, families were being build and growing, relationships were being formed. It seemed as if nothing could be better.

One night Goldenstar had a dream in which he saw some of the cats from the Empire talking about taking revenge on IceClan. They were plotting two ways to get them-one involved some kind of stream, and the other was to make a deal with a fox clan and send the beasts in to attack. Goldenstar awoke from this nightmare in the middle of the night, not quite sure what to make of it. The leader planned to discuss it with Howlsong and the medicine cats in the morning. Since the tom couldn't get back to sleep, he decided to get up and be useful, heading out of the camp to stock up on some herbs at the Miracle Den to bring back to Raccoonmask and Bearpetal, the medicine cats. Just as the cat was taking the difficult path around the waterfall to get to the little den, he was suddenly attacked by a ravenous fox. The leader's lithe body was no match for the fox's strong jaws, and the creature bit his spine and shook him like a rag doll. It was then that Howlsong appeared, sending the fox screeching away. Being so close to the Miracle Den, the black tom took his broken brother in there to try and find some herbs to help him before the medicine cats arrived. Goldenstar was horror-struck-he couldn't feel his hind legs.

The leader told Howlsong all about his dream and urged his brother to take IceClan far, far away, as they could never survive such an attack. They decided it was the only option, but with Goldenstar's condition with his legs the cat would only slow the rest of them down. He knew this and, to spare the others either the guilt over leaving him behind or the cost of trying to take him along, Goldenstar ate some death berries, which he had been gathering ever since they entered the Miracle Den. Before he perished, the cat told Howlsong of another place he had seen in his dream, a beautiful place where they'd be safe. Howlsong would have to lead IceClan and travel at night, guided by the light of a golden star overhead. With a last tender embrace, the ebony tom took the body of his beloved brother back to the camp for the vigil and awaited the journey ahead.


	3. Part 3: Howlstar Rises

The cats of IceClan mourned their dead leader for several days, and were shocked by his death and the news that they would have to travel to a new territory, leaving everything they knew behind. Several days passed in which Howlsong helped prepare the clan for the journey, too busy to receive his nine lives or appoint a deputy. The cats stocked up on prey, travelled the old territory and saying their last goodbyes to it, and helping gather travelling herbs. Once they were ready to leave, Howlsong travelled to the Icicle Tree, making the trip alone because of howling winds that trapped the cats in the camp. He went on, despite this, and was finally able to touch his nose to an icicle and awoke in StarClan.

Howlsong's nine lives were such:

1.) Ferndapple (Howlsong's first apprentice back in PineClan)-the life of Humor

2.) Nightstorm (Goldenstar's first mate)-the life of Hope

3.) Shadowfur (A former cat of IceClan)-the life of Pride

4.) Icefire (Goldenstar's second and last mate)-the life of Love

5.) Pinepaw, Brackenkit, and Vinekit (Howlsong's deceased kits)-the life of Trust

6.) Snowspots (Howlstar's mother)-the life of Energy

7.) Addertail (Howlstar's former apprentice)-the life of Strength

8.) Fawnstep (One of Howlstar's closest friends)-the life of Endurance

9.) Goldenstar (Howlstar's brother and closest friend)-the life of Kindness

The newfound leader, after receiving his ninth life, surged forward and was able to hug his brother at last. Instantly, images flashed before his mind-images from Goldenstar's eyes. He saw himself as his brother had seen him, and saw a flash of the new territory that they were going to be travelling to. A white star-mark was patterned on the fur of Howlstar's forehead. When the coal-hued tom awoke at his spot on the Icicle Tree, he found that the howling winds had died down and the Northern Lights were blazing through the night sky above-just as they did when Goldenstar had received his lives. Howlstar then went back to the camp and addressed the clan as they cheered and chanted for him. He lept onto the High Branch and announced that the clan would be changing its name to ZephyrClan. He told them that IceClan was Goldenstar's clan, and when the name was mentioned he wanted the cats to think of Goldenstar. ZephyrClan, in turn, would be his clan, the clan that he led to a new homeland.

The new leader then addressed the topic that had been on most of the cat's minds: the new deputy. Howlstar, beaming with pride and looked up at the radiant golden star that now shone in the sky, chose Duskbriar to take the position. His mate bounded up onto the branch beside him, and the newly named ZephyrClan cats cheered into the night. The next morning, they would embark on a journey that would rattle all of their beings and test their very cores. It would be a journey of death, but also of life. A journey of promise and hope-a journey that followed the Golden Star.


	4. Part 4: The Journey from Ice to Zephyr

The ZephyrClan cats embarked at sunrise, clumping together in a mass with Howlstar at it's point. He lead the clan onward as they moved southwest. He and Duskbriar helped the cats as they sprinted across the Thunderpath in small groups until the entire clan was gathered on the other side. They then set out, Howlstar returning to the front, into an unknown forest. The ZephyrClan cats chatted amongst one another, excitement and sadness swirling inside their hearts, occasionally glancing back over their shoulders at the home they were leaving behind. It was a bittersweet parting, but they had the golden star shinning the the sky to guide them. For two days, they padded through unknown forested territory, struggling at times to see the guiding star through the think leaves above. Their first two casualties came within the first day, with the death of an apprentice, Wolfpaw. Fluffytail, the only elder in the clan, accidentally fell into a swiftly-flowing stream, and the gray apprentice leaped in to save her. Fluffytail was shoved onto dry land and saved, but Wolfpaw perished in her act of bravery. Leapkit also perished that day, jumping in front of his mother, Flowermist, as he took the strike from a poisonous snake that was aimed for the she-cat. This shook the ZephyrClan cats, but they pushed onwards, unable to turn back now. Howlstar soon came upon a rogue, Bramble, who told him that this forest was called the Mystic Woods, and strange occurrences sometimes happened here. The rogue also informed the leader that they were headed straight for the Serpentine Mountains, which were so long and coiled that nobody that he knew had ever been beyond them. The two cats departed, and Howlstar informed this bit of news to his clan with the advice to keep all their eyes open. The next day, however, they awoke from their sleep to discover a think fog curling around them, making it impossible to see anything farther than their own paws. The ZephyrClan cats let out shrieks as they tried to find their mates, tried to find their way to their loved ones. All they could hear were screams of panic and shouts as cats frantically called each other's names, and nobody knew if they were being attacked or not. Eventually, things settled down and the fog eventually parted. When the clan gathered back together, they were unable to find several cats: Thistleface, Bluefeather, Echopaw, Sootpaw, Juniperwing, and Bearpetal, the medicine cat apprentice. The cats regrouped, mourning the losses with heavy hearts, and journeyed through the Mystic Woods until they came to the mountains.

The Serpentine Mountains were named after their snakelike appearance, with jabbed stabs of rock rising and falling through the crisp air. The mountains rose and fell like a coiling, winding snake, and the ZephyrClan cats spend around a week struggling across them. Some areas were bitterly cold with snow, and others scraped their paws bloody by the jaggedness of the exposed stone. This bit of travelling exhausted the cats and wore them down, as they struggled through snowstorms and hail and rain and the roaring winds. The harshness of the mountains was very apparent-some cat's lost their lives to nature's cruelness. Birdflight misplaced her footing and was sent plummeting off the face of a cliff, meeting her death in the form of a sharp rock that impaled her soft body. Badgerpaw was next, mysteriously disappearing. Unknown to the clan cats, the young apprentice ran into a group of Empire cats, who were trailing the clan. He was discovered and killed, unable to inform his clan of their pursuers. Lastly, the clan was attacked by a two eagles when travelling on a narrow strip of stone, next to a gorge. She was lifted off the ground by the bird's sharp claws, only to be knocked free and sent spiraling down into the gorge. She caught hold onto a ledge with her claws, unable to pull herself up because of her pregnant stomach. Tinybee had juste enough time to say good-bye to her two lovers, Eagletalon and Smokeflame, as well as to her clan before her claws slipped and she plummeted downwards, breaking her leg on a stone far below before falling into the raging river. Her death shook the clan, and it was a relief to all when they finally reached the end of the mountains.

Howlstar, and all the cats, could sense that their destined homeland was near. The air had gotten much warmer, and the cats made a makeshift camp on a ledge of the downward-sloping mountain. Hopes reached towards the sky, the cats of ZephyrClan eagerly awaited the dawn of the next day, bursting with anticipation.


	5. Part 5: ZephyrClan

The ZephyrClan cats, hearts soaring and thrumming with anticipation, were guided by Howlstar down the final slope of the Serpentine Mountains the next day. Gasps and cheers echoed across the landscape as their new homeland finally came into sight. It was a beautiful land, with sapphire sky overhead and fields rolling with flowers and blossoms. A floral, fragrant aroma blanketed the land and seemed to wrap and curl around the cats as they rushed down the hills, yelling with excitement as they charged into the flower fields and rolled among the daisies, lilacs, petunias, and many other types of flowers. The starving, malnourished, scratched, roughened, brave, and steadfast clan had finally reached their home-they had finally found their sanctuary.

Howlstar let the cats explore and wander for a little while, shaking slightly with exhaustion and joy. Midnightstorm soon found the area they knew was sure to be the perfect camp, and the leader gathered up the clan and guided them to the sheltered, beautiful area. It consisted of a gigantic maple tree, branches spread out like wings with scarlet feathers and whistled softly with the breeze. On top of the hill was a small pool, thin and glimmering, reflecting the sun that radiated overhead. The cats investigated-Sunflower found the perfect nursery (a hole leading into the side of the hill) and Fluffytail found an identical hole on the other side of the blueberry bush, which would serve as the elder's den. Quickly scaling the tree, Hollystrike found that some of the branches were hollow inside, providing the idea warrior's den. Shadowpaw found a similar branch for the apprentice's den, and Duskbriar discovered that a spot on the trunk, higher up, was hollow as well-it would become the leader's den where she and Howlstar would stay.

The ZephyrClan cats soon settled into the new camp, learning to love the hillside and maple tree that towered above them. It took time for the warriors and apprentices to adjust to their new dens, which were inside the hollow parts of the Maple's branches, but they soon came to love the tree very strongly. The ragged cats spend many days sleeping and relaxing in the camp after setting their borders, and stocked up on prey. As time stretched on, the cats began to gain their lost weight back, growing strong again once more. They were soon sprinting across the flower fields and moorlands, savoring the feeling of wind combing their fur and toning their long, sleek legs that were slowly becoming ideal for running. The cats found new bordering clans-EtherClan, led by Eonstar; SunClan, led by a female Goldenstar; FoxClan, led by Spearblaze, and SmogClan, led by Bloodstar. The clans established a peace, for the time-being, and were able to flourish.

Around a moon after the ZephyrClan cats had settled in their homeland, Howlstar began to notice the amounts of rogues and loners were wandering in the land beyond ZephyrClan and their borders. Suspicious, Howlstar ordered more patrols and a higher security watch around the territory. It soon became apparent, however, that most of the cats were not a threat at all-in fact, they were hardly able to take care of themselves. Deciding to investigate, the coal-hued leader left the territory too see the cats for himself and discovered that they were not the cold and threatening cats he had imagined-rather, they were mostly kits and cats just over six moons old, abandoned and lost. Howlstar, naturally untrusting of others, thought over what to do, if anything at all. After consulting Duskbriar, he came to the decision that ZephyrClan would take in several new members, but would have to evaluate their stories and what they had to say. If the cats seemed untrustworthy, they wouldn't be allowed into ZephyrClan but would be told of SunClan, FoxClan, EtherClan, and SmogClan. Because of Howlstar's choice, many homeless and helpless young cats were able to make a home in the rolling hills of flowers and become part of the family of cats who's long journey had finally taken them to their destined homeland.

Several moons later, tragedy struck EtherClan. Eonstar was suddenly unable to lead them further, and Sunstream became Sunstar, taking over. Downfall struck, however, once more and the clan was forced to disband for good, all felines scattering from the territory and leaving it a barren and empty land. A new group of cats quickly claimed the plentiful territory, known as the Tribe of Flames and led by a she-cat named Flare. Their customs were strange, compared to a clan's, but they established borders and became an official bordering clan. Around a moon later, Spearblaze died, the leader of FoxClan. Riverfang, her deputy, became leader in her place, keeping the tradition of rejecting the "star" suffix. Soon afterwards, SmogClan disbanded mysteriously-vanishing into the shadows they knew so well. While the lands around the moor cats changed and other groups struggled, still ZephyrClan remained steady and constant, always a beacon in the night, the guiding scent of its rich flowers swimming in the breeze. Eventually only two borders were left standing-SunClan, still led by Goldenstar, and EtherealClan, let by Leopardstar.


	6. Part 6: Signs

Slowly the cats of snow and ice began to settle in and adjust to a life in a treasure of a land. Their pelts became thinner, lighter, and their legs and tails grew longer. The cat's pelts took in a permanent aroma of the flowers that they were constantly surrounded by. Then came something big, what would ensure that ZephyrClan would indeed survive here-the first litter of true ZephyrClan kits were born. This new generation learned of the tale of snow and ice, the story of a phenomenal journey. They were told that that bright golden star overhead had once been a cat, and not just any. He had been the greatest leader to ever build a clan, and without him they wouldn't be alive today.

As new ZephyrClan litters were born, the clan grew in numbers and prosperity. However, it was then that something impossible occured-kits not born on ZephyrClan's flowering moors, but from the wilderness, with IceClan heritage. It turns out that Tinybee, the pregnant she-cat who taken a fatal fall off of a steep slope during the journey to ZephyrClan, had been alive after all. Injured and weak, she gave birth to a litter of three kits-one calico tom-Blaze. One yellow she-cat-Honey. One ginger tabby tom-Cardinal. Once they were old enough, she sent them away to find her lost clan without her, as she would not survive the journey. They stumbled into the territory, confused, grieving, and alone. Quickly taken in by Howlstar, they were raised by Stormheart with love and kindness.

As the clan continued to thrive and expand, a darkness was brewing on the horizon-literally. Coal-hued storm clouds moved steadily towards the camp, fierce winds ripping apart everything in their path. As most of the dens were in the Maple, the central tree in the camp, all of the cats crowded into the ground dens-the elder's den and nursery-to wait out the storm. As they were responsible for everyone, Howlstar and Duskbriar remained in the leader's den in the Maple.

Back in the nursery, Cardinalkit was terrified. Storms were his greatest fear, and he had dealt with them in the past. During a light drizzle, Viperpaw had told him jokingly that if one climbed to a high place, they could attack and defeat the storm. Cardinalpaw, being so young, believed every word the apprentice said, and during the nasty gale he decided to stop it. Bundling up all of his courage, the kit raced from the den and out into the blustering winds, heading for the abandoned castle. Spotting his bright tabby fur, Howlstar and Duskbriar chased after him, but their larger weight and size slowed them down.

After what seemed like a decade of struggling and stinging rain, the kit made it to the top of the ruins. He spat out insults to the beast above the clouds, and, sitting back on his haunches, he raised a paw. Upon slashing his claws down, time seemed to slow, and too many things happened at once. The tom first realized that he couldn't hear-the lashing rain and howling wind was silent. Then he was overcome with fear, as a slow bolt of lightning ripped down from the sky, and if it had hit the ground it would have been dangerously close. But this was not the case, because the electricity shivered and shaped itself into a shape-a bird. Shimmering with sharp, electric claws and feathers, the beast was enormous. Unable to comprehend what was before him, Cardinalpaw was pulled from the sight by the one thing he could hear-a gentle voice behind him. "Cardinalpaw." Turning around, the kit encountered a star-strewn white tom. The legendary StarClan hero and founder of the clan. Goldenstar. And he only spoke two more words. "Do it."

Cardinalkit stared in awe, but when he blinked the white tom was gone, instead replaced by a very much living cat racing toward him. Howlstar tackled the tabby tom, tucking him into his belly fur to protect him as the lightning flew in all directions. Duskbriar watched in horror as the floor beneath her mate and the kit gave way, plummeting them down to the ground, which too collapsed. Debris everywhere, the terrified deputy made her way down to the floor level, peering down into the hole that they had fallen in.

It turns out that a tunnel lie beneath the castle, and the two toms were now trapped inside, the walls too steep for any hope of escape. Howlstar painfuly had to come to the only conclusion possible-that he and the kit would have to journey farther into the darkness, hoping that somewhere the tunnel would let up. With a heart-wrenching, painful goodbye, Duskbriar watched the two cats pad alone into the oblivion and slowly trembled back to the camp to tell her comrades of their situation.

Many moons passed, but the devastated clan refused to give up hope. Duskbriar remained in charge, ensuring that the clan would prosper while she faithfully awaited the return of the well-loved kit and her mate. While the two were away together, Cardinalkit and Howlstar developed the closest of bonds, and the fluffy tabby became just like a son to the leader.

The clan was elated upon their return, welcoming them back with enthusiastic celebration. The clan flourished, and Cardinalpaw and his friends became apprentices. Relationships grew, new kits were born, the prey ran well, and all was well. A long, long time passed, full of peace and wellness. SunClan and EtherealClan still bordered ZepyhyrClan, but EtherealClan left and a whole new group of clans rolled in-BrushClan, SableClan, and WispClan. These five clans were by far the most elite group out of all others, and they grew in popularity and strength.

SunClan was still led by the Bengal she-cat, Goldenstar. Their territory consisted of forests and open moors.  
SableClan was led by the gray tabby tom, Whisperstar. Their territory consisted of snowy forests.  
WispClan was led by the brown tom, Gladestar. Their territory consisted of dense forests and woodland.  
BrushClan was led by the black and white tom, Warrenstar. Their territory consisted of dry, tall brushland.

Together, these groups set up bordering relationships and came together every month under the full moon.

As time continued, a heat spell set in, scorching the open ZephyrClan moors. Cats could often be found seeking shade underneath the tall branches of the Maple, or dipping their paws into the Divides for some refreshment. Warriors and Apprentices alike began to dread training, because even a little work in the head became unbearable. The harsh weather climaxed when the beloved queen and senior warrior, Sunflower, died of a heat stroke while out hunting.

The felines grieved for her, while the climate remained constant. More time passed and Cardinalpaw came up with a strong argument and a case to present to Howlstar. Because everyone was so sad about Sunflower, and there were only three pairs of mates in their enormous clan, the apprentice proposed that all single warriors (as well as queens, elders, and apprentices) go out for a night at Lover's Landing to get to know new cats better and mingle. This event was to be called the Single Mixer, and at that event the cats would find a date to the Stargazing Festival. The Festival would take place later that night after the Mixer, only this time any cat, including kits, would be invited to journey out to the Eagle Watch, a massive rock on the territory, to watch the stars. They would repeat these two events annually, and Howlstar agreed, saying that it was a magnificent idea.

Howlstar and Cardinalpaw held a clan meeting, telling all of the clan about the fun night ahead. Excitement spread through the cats like a wildfire, and soon people began to ask one another to be their date to the Festival. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the upcoming night with relentless enthusiasm.

And finally, after much suspense and awaiting it, the big day arrived.


End file.
